bill_and_benfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rainbow
'''The Rainbow '''is the seventh episode of the second season. Plot One wet morning in the garden, it is raining and Weed is enjoying it because it is good for her and she says that to Bill and Ben, but then she finds out they are not in their flowerpots. Bill and Ben aren't as keen on the rain as Weed, they don't much like getting wet so they are sheltering in the kennel. The flowerpot men are playing a game called 'Guess What's In The Pot', to play it, one of them covers his eyes and the other puts something in the flowerpot, then the one who is guessing has to feel what is in the pot and guess what it is. First, It's Ben's turn, he covers his eyes while Bill puts a feather in the pot and when Ben feels the feather, he guesses correctly. Then, It's Bill's turn, he covers his eyes while Ben puts a sponge in the pot and when Bill feels the sponge, he guesses correctly too. Like Weed, Tad is enjoying the rain, he looks at the clouds and sees that the rain might stop soon. Back in the kennel, it is Ben's turn again, but he isn't sure what is in the pot, so he makes a random guess by saying it is a crocodile. Tad hears Ben from outside the kennel and thinks there is a crocodile wanting to have him for breakfast so hops away as quickly as possible. Tad is so busy panicking to look where he is going and he hops straight into a garden spade, then the spade falls into the shed landing on a ladder, a ball falls off the ladder and bounces into some paint pots and paint spills everywhere. The rain stops and Bill and Ben come out of the kennel who has been screaming for help, then Bill sees a rainbow. Bill and Ben have never seen a rainbow before and they think it is beautiful, then they decide they would like to catch the rainbow and take it back as a present for Weed. At the end of the garden, Whoops is pleased that the rain has been at his compost, when Bill and Ben see the rainbow's end is in the compost heap and they jump into the heap. Whoops wonders what Bill and Ben are doing so they tell him about the rainbow, then as the flowerpot men jump out of the compost heap, Bill finds a fishing net and think that it might come in handy to catch the rainbow so he takes it with him. Whoops calls to Bill and Ben that they'll never catch the rainbow, but they have already gone. Pry has found a shiny bottle top in the vegetable garden, when Bill and Ben arrive waving the fishing net around trying to catch the rainbow and Ben steps on the bottle top burying it in mud. Pry wonders what is happening so Ben tells her that he and Ben are trying to catch the rainbow, but Pry laughs and says to Ben that they can't catch rainbows, then when the flowerpot men leave, she notices that her bottle top has gone. Bill and Ben think they will be able to catch the rainbow if they creep up on it very quietly, but as they are about to catch it, Ketchup calls to them and asks what they are up to so the flowerpot men tell him about their rainbow chase. Ketchup laughs as the flowerpot men leave because he also knows that people can't catch rainbows. Bill and Ben rush past Weed and she asks them what they are doing, but they don't want to tell her because if they are going to catch the rainbow for her, they want it to be a surprise, so they rush away. The rainbow's end is now in next door's garden so Bill and Ben rush there, but they have a bit of trouble getting their fishing net through the fence. Rose is giving her buds another one of her lessons when Bill and Ben arrive, Bill tries to catch the rainbow, but he catches Rose instead. Bill and Ben try to get the net off Rose, but her thorn is stuck in the netting it isn't at all easy, but they get off eventually and rush off before Rose can get cross. When Bill and Ben walk past the pond, Tad appears from under the bridge and asks them if the crocodile has gone yet, but the flowerpot men don't know what he is talking about so they head back to their garden. The rainbow is by the shed but before Bill and Ben can catch it, it disappears. The flowerpot men are disappointed until Bill sees the spilled paint and thinks it must be the rainbow so he and Ben rush into the shed trying to catch the colours, but they can't as it is paint. Slowcoach hears Bill and Ben from outside the shed and says that their fuss and noise shouldn't be allowed. Back in the shed, Bill and Ben are still trying to catch the colours, but instead they are making a big painty mess. Slowcoach is telling Weed about the flowerpot men's noisiness, when Bill and Ben arrive and they are covered in paint from head to toe. Slowcoach laughs and Weed asks the flowerpot men what has happened to them so they explain about their rainbow chase. Slowcoach laughs and tells Bill and Ben that they can't catch rainbows, then he walks off. Then, it starts to rain again and Weed says that it will wash the paint off Bill and Ben, but they are so covered in paint that it takes more than a while to wash them clean. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Thistle (cameo) * Whoops * Pry * Ketchup * Rose * Tad Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel * The End of the Garden * The Vegetable Garden * The Greenhouse * Next Door's Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben and Ketchup * Eve Karpf as Weed, Thistle, Pry and Rose Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Chris Allen